colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13
'''Scene 1 Paro comes to varun and cries on his deadbody. She cant believe her eyes. Rudra is coming towards her. He reaches to her with gun in his hand, paro looks at gun then at him. He points gun at her and is about to shoot, he presses the trigger, paro shouts no no and cries alot. she is not consolable. Rudra takes pro in his jeep to BSD headquarter. He takes her out from jeep, take her to room and locks her up in room. In haveli, thakur is very angry, he gets a call from man who says that BSD fought with Baratis and killed varun and took paro with them. Thakur throws his phone, thakurain ask ask what happened? thakur says these bloody BSD fought with baratis, thakurain says why they fought with innocent baratis? thakur says these devils dont see anything while killing people, they killed varun too, thakurain is shocked and ask about paro. thakur is silent, thakurain ask again thakur shouts that they took her with them, paro is in custody of BSD. Scene 2 paro is handcuffed and talks to herself saying everything will be fine maa bapusa, nothing will happen i am sure everything will be fine. otherside rudra takes out his shirt in his room and in vincing in pain, aman comes and says bullet didnt go in my bone so its nothing major, he tells rudra about soldiers who got killed in fight, rudra goes and they come to see his deadbody. Aman has shaky voice while saying his name, Rudra says he is Shaheed you can take his name with pride, aman says he is vikram singh. Rudra sees other soldier and is very sad. aman tells that last body is damaged and cant be recognized by face, Rudra says he is Shaheed I dont hesitate to see his face, Rudra sees his face and salutes. Otherside paro calls everyone mami, thakurain and bindi and cries. here rudra is about to fall, aman holds him and says sir you should go for dressing. They see voice of some lady and goes out to her, She is vikram singh’s mother and she is crying. Rudra says to her that he was under me and he fought with bravery and if tears falls for shaheed then it should be of pride and happiness. women ask you are his officer, rudra nods, women slaps him hard. Rudra is stunned. she says you took him with you and today because of you he is.. how you get this much courage that you came to a mother and said what if your son died, not a issue. why you didnt take that bullets on your chest. today he went after saying that he is going on duty of border and i made his favorite daal, she holds his collar and ask you took him there then why didnt you take him here. She says i pray you dont get to see your mother’s face, rudra remembers how his friends use to gossip about his mother running away. she says to rudra that you took my son with you, where is he, she says i pray you will not get your mother even at your grave. rudra is very much pained. aman ask soldiers to take her away, she goes. aman ask rudra to go to his room and dress his wounds. Scene 3 rudra comes to his room and remembers the words of that lady, his friends and his father, Rudra cries with hands placed on wall, beside his room, paro also cries in her room and places her hands at same position as of rudra, they places head on respective side wall. they silently cries. rudra opens his eyes and sees paro at other side of wall who is crying with her eyes closed. rudra steps back and keep looking at crying paro. paro falls on ground. (RR song plays) Scene 4 Rudra opens the room of paro and looks at her. paro sees him and remembers how he killed varun, she is terrified. Category:Episodes